vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Meisai Tsuruga
Summary Formerly the daughter of a prestigious Kendo master and commander of the Izumo Defense Corps, Meisai Tsuruga was orphaned in her preteens when her father and his disciples were slaughtered during The Rebellion. Eventually taken in by a horde of mountain bandits, she came into possession of Sentō Tsurugi, quickly taking over as the new bandit chief. After some time, she learned of the Sanzu Shrine, a haven for young, abused girls. In her fragile mental state, she blamed its current priest, the original Meisai Tsuruga, for not saving her when she was younger, and strangled him to death. Becoming ashamed of her act when he forgave her as he died, she become the new matron of the shrine, taking his name and mission of using the Deviant Blades to help abuse victims. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Meisai Tsuruga, birth name unknown Origin: Katanagatari Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely late 20's Classification: Matron of the Sanzu Shrine, Wielder of Sentō Tsurugi, Former mountain bandit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, Stealth Mastery, Preparation. Resistance to Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (Shichika was unable to sense Sentō Tsurugi or Meisai herself when she hid in a forest) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily slice a full-grown man completely in half with a normal sword. One-shotted Kuizame Maniwa by splitting him open with her bare hands. Defeated the previous user of Sentō Tsurugi. As the chosen bearer of a Deviant Blade, an enemy force of 1,000 warriors would stand no chance against her in battle) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely Supersonic (Outran Shichika for a decent amount of time, and was stated to be faster than him in heavily-wooded environments. Cut Kuizame's chest apart so quickly that her blade wasn't visible) Lifting Strength: Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Very high. (Has spent years in the mountains traveling and assaulting caravans. Is seen fighting alone against huge hordes of people for hours. Her fighting style revolves around dashing at high speeds around a difficult-to-navigate battlefield while maintaining complete awareness of surroundings) Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Sentō Tsurugi: Like the other Deviant Blades, Sentō Tsurugi was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of Shikizaki Kiki's soothsaying abilities. Sentō Tsurugi's focus is "diaposability", and consists of a seemingly-normal red-sheathed katana, accompanied by 999 identical copies. Crafted by Shikizaki Kiki as the third Deviant Blade, the purpose of this weapon is to ensure that the user is never without a blade to fight with. Intelligence: Very high. (Has spent years in the mountains traveling and assaulting caravans. Is seen fighting alone against huge hordes of people for hours. Her fighting style revolves around dashing at high speeds around a difficult-to-navigate battlefield while maintaining complete awareness of surroundings, as well as immediately having a comprehensive grasp of how to wield the opponent's weapon.) Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Sentouryū': Tsuruga's fighting style, meaning "Thousand Sword Style". Revolving around utilizing every blade at one's disposal or on the battlefield, practitioners of this art are firm believers in the notion that a weapon is a disposable tool. The style revolves around techniques used to instantly disarm an opponent and steal their weapon, use it to dispatch them, and immediately discard it and move on to the next. Thus it requires absolute awareness of every weapon you currently face or have access to, and the adaptability of technique to use any blade with maximum efficiency. **'Chikeikōka Sentō Meguri': A variant of Sentouryū usable by Tsuruga as the wielder of Sentō Tsurugi. As Tsurugi consists of a thousand swords, Tsuruga is able to effectively bypass the weapon-stealing portion of Sentouryū by hiding them scattered around the battlefield. With this technique she is effectively able to maintain complete control over the specific region the swords are hidden in, as she will never be without a weapon. ***'Ittō: Ichimonji Kiri': While fleeing from the opponent, Tsuruga snatches one of her hidden swords as she passes by, turning about-face and lunging back at the enemy, slicing through them with the unexpected sword before they can react. ***'Kūchū Ittō: Okumonjigiri': Tsuruga's final desperation attack, used when all swords but the original have been expended, possibly used by focusing the combined power of all 1,000 copies into the final blade. Tsuruga flings the sword at the opponent, then dashes forward behind it. If the opponent deflects the sword, she leaps into the air and catches it, unleashing her full speed and coming back down onto the opponent as a whirlwind of blades. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Katanagatari Category:Sword Users Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tragic Characters